El problema de Blaise
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Blaise tiene un problema: Ginny no le habla y no sabe por qué. Draco tiene la solución: llamar a Hermione. Viñeta.


_Hola :)_

 _Aquí tengo una pequeña historia sobre un descuido de Blaise... y su redención. Es un Blinny (Blaise x Ginny) con Dramione de fondo._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Ocurre unos años después de la guerra. Sospecho que es un EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?)_

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA DE BLAISE**

 **Capítulo único**

Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha de nuevo. Blaise Zabini paseaba de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy.

—¡Maldita sea, Zabini! ¿Quieres parar de una vez? ¡Vas a hacerme un agujero en el suelo del salón!

Theo le pegó una colleja al heredero Malfoy.

—¿Pero no ves que Zabini tiene mal de amores? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Callaos los dos! Esto es grave. ¡Ginny no me habla!

—¿Y qué tiene de grave?

Otra colleja, esta vez de Blaise.

—Pues, pedazo de insensible, lo grave es que no sé qué he hecho esta vez.

—Pregúntale a Granger —contestó Draco.

—¡Eso! Yo preocupado porque no sé cómo arreglar esto y tú sugiriendo ver a tu novia.

—Pero serás idiota. ¿No ves que Granger es LA MEJOR AMIGA de tu novia? Ella sabrá por qué tu adorada princesa está enfadada.

—Pues es verdad... —respondió Blaise pensativo, mientras Theo se reía en un rincón.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y mandó un patronus mientras mascullaba algo sobre idiotas enamorados con menos cerebro que un mosquito.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, la chimenea del salón se iluminó y de ella salió una chica castaña con rizos.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón de Draco.

—Pues... que quería preguntarte... —Blaise se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

—Lo que este cazurro quiere preguntarte es si sabes por qué Ginny está enfadada con él —intervino Theo.

—Ginny no está enfadada, Blaise. Está decepcionada.

—Peor me lo pones. Pero yo no he hecho nada para...

—¡Precisamente por eso! - lo interrumpió Hermione— ¡No has hecho nada! ¡Ni bueno, ni malo! ¡NADA!

—Pero... ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

—A ver. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Lunes 23 de febrero.

—¿Y desde cuándo no te habla?

—Desde hace dos viernes. Desde el día 14 —añadió al ver la mirada asesina de Hermione.

—No me digas que... —empezó Theo.

—Es posible. Con este imbécil... —Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Y, dime Blaise, ¿QUÉ pasa el 14 de febrero?

\- Pues... esto... veamos. No es su cumpleaños, no es... —Blaise empezó a mascullar mientras el resto de presentes ponían los ojos en blanco—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡San Valentín! ¡No le regalé nada! —Y soltó una retahíla de maldiciones que sonrojarían a un marinero.

—Efectivamente. Ella esperaba algo, y como ni siquiera le diste un beso, decidió que no tenía sentido enfadarse y que guardaba tu regalo para tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Le pido perdón? ¿Le hago doble regalo el año que viene?

—¿El año que viene? ¿Tanto pensar te ha freído las neuronas de tanto pensar o lo que pasa es que quieres no recuperar tu relación hasta dentro de un año? —Draco parecía a punto de matarlo.

—¿Pues qué hago?

—El 14 de marzo coges y te la llevas a Italia una semana. Eres italiano, ¿verdad? Pues haces patria ya que estás. Y ahora corres a pedirle perdón —ordenó Hermione.

Y Blaise salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

—Este chico... no sé cómo la pelirroja lo aguanta. Yo ya lo hubiera empalado —Theo negaba con la cabeza—. Lo que a mí ni se me hubiera ocurrido es llevarla el 14 de marzo de viaje para compensarla —Los miró con curiosidad.

—Bueno, pues resulta que Draco y yo también tuvimos un pequeño problema de San Valentín el año pasado...¿Verdad dragoncito? —Y le sonrió cariñosamente. El aludido la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? Sé que es sencillo, y un poco estúpido también, pero necesitaba colgarlo. Sé también que hubiera quedado mejor en San Valentín y no en junio, pero las musas vienen cuando quieren._

 _Decidme lo que pensáis para poder mejorar._

 _¡Nos vemos en otra historia!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 13/03/2016, ELIMINANDO LA ÚLTIMA ESCENA.**


End file.
